


In Which a Mind-Controlled Dog Girl Tries To Kill the Protagonist and the Dashing Hero of Time Makes The Stupid Decision of Trying to Save Him Only to Get Killed Himself and Have the Protagonist Killed too.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, they don't actually have anything romantic happen though??, yeah lets just go with them being pale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upd8 fic, where Jade ends up trying to kill Karkat and Dave sacrifices himself, but doesn't really end up averting Karkat's death as much as postponing it.<br/>yeah this is so quality it was written at 4 am because of  me sending asks to tumblr user dual-scar to make them sad but it ended up being a fic!<br/>i'm terrible at writing summaries and titles wow i'm sorry.<br/>and fics too.<br/>i'm sorry for this whole entire thing ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which a Mind-Controlled Dog Girl Tries To Kill the Protagonist and the Dashing Hero of Time Makes The Stupid Decision of Trying to Save Him Only to Get Killed Himself and Have the Protagonist Killed too.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have had way too many of your friends killed. And of course the idiot that demands to be called Dave Strider went and got himself killed. As if that wasn’t bad enough, it was two inches away from you. 

And also completely your fault. 

Or maybe the blame might be better dropped onto the shoulders of a certain half-dog girl being mind controlled. 

And then she went on to kill you. Golly gee, thanks for rubbing salt in the fresh wound, Jade! 

But hey, maybe if you hadn’t stupidly thought you could just pap her out of being mind-controlled by The Condesce you would still be standing there staring in horror because _what the everloving fuck._

Thinking back on it, it might’ve also kept Dave’s blood from being splattered onto your sweater because of his stupid act of being “heroic”.  
And now you’re sitting on the ground of a dream bubble, having Kankri talk your ear off about the history of Beforus, and hopelessly hoping for some chance of getting to talk to your best bro again. He might be an idiot who never takes off his shades and has to do everything “ironically”, but that doesn’t mean he was a bad friend.

“Karkat, you’re listening, correct? It’s very important that you pay attention so we can figure out your triggers, for future reference, of course. If you don’t-“

“No, no, I’m completely immersed in this unneeded lecture, please continue.” 

“That’s the spirit! Now-“

“And of course you didn’t detect any sarcasm in that.”

Kankri decided to ignore that and continue on with his ranting, leaving you to zone out and think. Which you did, mainly about what would happen if Dave was in the dream bubble.  
It was unlikely, but hey, anything could happen. 

As if to prove your point, a red cape flashed into view, pulling what little attention you were paying to your ancestor away. 

At this point, you were sure the head of blonde hair was a figment of your imagination. And same with the walk that said "too cool for all you guys later losers."

But no, it was who you wanted to see, or just an amazing case of imitation. 

And you stood up, ignoring the protests from Kankri. You walked at first, until you decided to become the main character of a romcom and start running at him, nearly tackling him as soon as you got close enough. 

Though, instead of the reaction you were hoping for (the being an intensely dramatic brohug), he stared at you like you belonged in a mental hospital. He looked completely confused. 

"Uh, hey dude, you seem a bit excited, do I know you?" 

"Oh no, of course not! It's not like your idiotic ass decided to let yourself die for no reason whatsoever, besides 'saving' me which didn't really work out so well, now did it?"

"So you're the angry dude Rose has told me about. I don't remember that because I'm from a different timeline, only here to fix the current one."

And there it is, the sound of your heart being crushed so badly you were sure Kankri could hear it all the way back where you left him. Oh hey, look at Karkat and his stupid romcom life! Now what could you do, rebuild your relationship with Dave back to its former glory and then take it to the next level by kissing him with some ridiculous line of bullshit delivered right afterwards? 

Though you couldn't very well do that with Dave staring at you and crossing his arms impatiently, looking about ready to abscond. 

"What do you think we should do, then, if you were best bros with some alternate timeline me? Because I'm guessing that you want to rebuild our friendship like one of John's cheesy movies."

"I honestly don't think you have any room to judge, with your terrible slam poetry, Strider." 

"Whoa there, did I just hear a diss on my sick rhymes? I kinda doubt you could do any better."

"And I doubt I want to waste my time 'rap battling' with you, when I have better things to do anyway."

"Like what, listen to the history of Beforus and be asked about your triggers?" 

Well, at least things seemed to be looking up, even if you didn't really have Dave back, just a cheap copy.

**Author's Note:**

> it was 4 am when i wrote this and that is what my excuse for everything will always be.


End file.
